Jedi Exploration Corps
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = | oprichter = Jedi Order | leiding = | locatie = Coruscant | moedermaatschappij = Jedi Service Corps | dochteronderneming = | producten = Studie Kennis | oprichting = | opheffing = 19 BBY | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} Het Jedi Exploration Corps – of ExplorCorps – was één van de vier Jedi Service Corps. Specificaties Het Exploration Corps was één van de oplossingen voor Jedi Younglings die niet voor de Jedi Trials slaagden. De Reassignment Council kon hen toewijzen aan één van de vier Service Corps. Van alle Service Corps was het ExplorCorps datgene dat het verst van Coruscant actief was. Buiten de Jedi Masters die het Corps leidden, bevonden de basissen van het ExplorCorps zich op afgelegen planeten, zoals op de Ordnance/Regional Depots. Daar werden de expedities bevoorraad die naar nabijgelegen planeten of gebieden trokken. De belangrijkste missie van het ExplorCorps was om nieuwe planeten, leven, artefacten, Hyperspace Routes en creatures te ontdekken. Tijdens hun ontdekkingen moesten ze ook de onschuldigen helpen indien mogelijk. Op elke ORD had een ExplorCorps basis enkele langeafstandsschepen die elk weinig bewapend waren, maar wel sterke Sensors hadden. Leden van het ExplorCorps kwamen niet zelden als eerste in contact met species die de Republic zouden vervoegen. Dit was een grote eer om de Republic en de Jedi Order tijdens zo’n momenten te vertegenwoordigen. Toch zag het ExplorCorps de meeste actie van alle Service Corps omdat niet alle nieuw ontdekte species en creatures zich zomaar lieten verstoren. In het ExplorCorps diende het grootste aantal Jedi Knights en Jedi Masters van alle Service Corps. Sommige Jedi deden dienst op een soort van Force Navigation om de grenzen van Hyperspace te ontdekken tijdens meditatie. Zo slaagde het Corps erin om stukje bij stukje van de Unknown Regions te ontdekken. De leden van het ExplorCorps werden vaak uit de andere Service Corps gehaald. Dit Corps had niet zo’n slechte reputatie bij de Jedi aangezien men er voortdurend kon mee reizen. Daarom zei men al eens dat het ExplorCorps een rondreizende Jedi Temple was. Studenten leerden dat ondanks enorme verschillen, uiteindelijk alle species naar hetzelfde streefde. De recruten van het Exploration Corps werden regelmatig als de 'gelukkigen' bestempeld. Zij reisden voortdurend rond in het gezelschap van een Jedi Master in plaats van op een bepaalde plaats te vertoeven. De recruten werd geleerd dat iedereen, ondanks de verschillen van species en cultuur, dezelfde noden had in het universum. Zo kregen de recruten na verloop van tijd een ruimer inzicht in goed en kwaad. Buiten de basissen op de ORDs had het ExplorCorps ook een aantal Jedi Praxeum Ships. Al wie vrijwillig of niet-vrijwillig deel uitmaakte van het ExplorCorps werd vroeg of laat naar zo’n schip gebracht waar de kennis kon worden bijgeschaafd. Een vlagschip van deze organisatie, de Chu'untor, crashte op Dathomir waar het wrak uiteindelijk bleef liggen. De organisatie werkte nauw samen met de Republic Survey Corps en met het Intergalactic Zoological Society. De Academy of Jedi Archaeology was ook nauw betrokken bij de ExplorCorps wanneer er voorwerpen werden ontdekt. Zij leverden dan hun vondsten dan weer over naar het Jedi Education Corps om de vertaling in orde te brengen. Bron *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force category:Jedi Service Corps category:Wetenschap